


TDW's Summer Royal

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action, Blood, Defeats, Drama, Multi, Romance, Victories, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Total Drama WWE headed to their 4th Pay-Per-View Event as there are 8 high impacting matches tonight. Including 4 Inaugural TDW Championship matches to crown the first ever World, Women's, United States and Tag Team champions for TDW.





	1. Summer Royal Matches

(Shoot to Kill by AC/DC played)

_And now… Total Drama WWE proudly present… Summer Royal!_

The arena was designed with a summer time theme, including a royalty theme design around the titantron screen, the top and bottom ring ropes were colored in yellow orange while the middle ring rope was colored in red orange as Summer Royal was live in the Well Fargo Center at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania as over 19,000 fans were watching it here live while many more watch it at home. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SUMMER ROYAL!" Andy Shepherd, a former NXT UK ring announcer, who was a guest announcer for tonight since Dwayne Senior was unable to make it tonight, spoke to everyone who was watching live in the arena and to everyone watching at home. "And please welcome your TDW commissioner, Jacob Masters!"

Soon 'Living in a Dream' by Finger Eleven played as Masters headed down the idle, wearing a suit with a red tie, white dress shirt and black pants before entering the ring and shaking Andy's hand. "Thank you for coming here tonight, Mr. Shepherd." Andy thanked Masters as well before the commissioner was given a microphone and soon spoke into it, "HELLO PHILADELPHIA!" The TDW crowd all cheered and screamed with excitement in the air, making Masters smiled proudly, "Oh, it is so great and wonderful to be here in Philadelphia. This arena right here has held many WWE PPV events before, including NXT Takeover where Andrade 'Cien' Almas defended his NXT Championship against the Heart and Soul of NXT, Johnny Gargano!" The fans cheered excitedly before Masters kept going, "Not only that, in this arena, it held the very first ever 30 Women Royal Rumble match!" The fans once again clapped and cheered on, remembering the exciting match that happened back in 2018. "Hehehe, now it's our turn, TDW is here for Summer Royal! Where not only will we have a 6 person mix tag match, a 2 on 1 Women Handicap match but… it will be having 4 huge championship matches to crown the first ever TDW World Heavyweight champion, TDW Women's champion, TDW United States champion and TDW Tag Team champions!" The fans once more roared with total excitement as three of the four TDW titles were in a pedestal beside the commentary table while the TDW Women's title was being held above the ring.

"Now then, before we do continue on, I have an announcement to make…" Jacob Masters sighed a bit, feeling a bit sadden for what he is about to say. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with a heavy heart that I announced this. After speaking with him earlier this week, our TDW commentator, 2 Time Hall of Famer, The Nature Boy himself, has decided to part ways with TDW after tonight's event." Edge, Gerry, and Pete gasped while Ric Flair nodded slowly, after hearing that after tonight, he will be leaving TDW. "He told me he wanted to spend more time with his family, and I understand completely. So, after tonight, Ric Flair will be leaving Total Drama WWE. Flair, thank you so much for helping us get TDW where it is today." Ric thanked Masters for the honor of being a commentator for the brand for these past months.

"So, after tonight, TDW will have a new commentator that will be announced after Summer Royal. Until then, let's make Ric's final night with us something to remember!" The fans and everyone backstage agreed with Jacob while Ric smiled completely. "Now then, with that out of the way, it's time we announce the matches for tonight's PPV Event!" The fans all cheered on before Masters pointed to the Titantron and began announcing the matches for tonight.

"Alright then! Here we go! To start us off it will be a debut match as Max Bolton takes on Carrie's own best friend/boyfriend, the Male partner of the Best Friends duo, Devin Raymond, in a singles match!" The fans cheered on, excited to see Devin finally compete in TDW. "After that it will be the first championship match of the night, the Cadet with a Brave Heart, Brick McArthur takes on The Gamer, Sam Mason in a singles match to crown the first ever TDW United States champion!" The fans roared with pure excitement, learning that the TDW United States championship match will be first title match of the night. "Next, it will be a 6 person Mix Tag Team match as Rudolph 'White Lightning' Jackson, teams up with his girlfriend, Anne Maria Harrison and the Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan Richards as they take on the Brooding and Dark Goths, Ennui Wilson and Crimson Smith, and their tag team partner, the Former MPD Disorder; Mike Peterson!" The fans once more cheered on, learning that the huge mix tag match was next up.

"Afterwards, it will be Sammy Burton taking on Lindsay Patterson in a singles match. Both competitors wanted a chance to show they still worthy of being call competitors, so I gave them this match. Then later on, it will be the Party Bros, Geoff Matthews and Brody Gomez takes on the duo of Devon 'DJ' Joseph and Rodney Fowler in a tag team match to become the first ever TDW Tag Team Champions!" The fans once more roared with excitement after hearing the TDW Tag Team title match would be next up, "Then, it will be Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton taking on the Take-No-Prisoner Behind Jock-ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson in a 2 on 1 Women Handicap match where Jo demanded that both Dawn and Dakota compete in the ring together." The fans cheered again before Master soon raised his hand for silence.

"And then… it will be the first Main Event of the night! As The Queen Bee of Total Drama, Heather Yang Masterson; takes on one of her most hated rivals in Total Drama History, the Type-A CIT, Courtney De La Cruz in TDW's first ever Women's Ladder Match to crown the first TDW Women's champion!" Masters pointed to the TDW Women's championship belt hanging above the ring while the fans again roared with excitement, yet many were a bit upset knowing that the two competing tonight aren't well liked. "And finally, our 2nd Main Event… it will be the King of Manipulation, Alejandro Burromuerto; taking on the Devious Dirt Boy of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Scott Cornford in a Last Man Standing match to become the first ever TDW World Heavyweight champion!" The fans all roared and howled in pure excitement while chanting over and over, 'TDW! TDW! TDW!' Making the commissioner smile brightly while clapping as well. "There you have it, folks! Those are tonight's match line up! I wish all of the competitors competing tonight the best of luck and… I once again welcome you all to Summer Royal! Enjoy tonight's matches everyone!" Masters soon exit the ring while the fans clapped and cheered on for him as the event was about to begin.


	2. Max vs. Devin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Jacob Masters announced the matches for tonight's Pay Per View Event, Summer Royal! With four huge TDW Championship matches here tonight but also... Masters announced that Ric Flair is leaving TDW after the event.
> 
> Anyway, up now is the first match of the next, Max Bolton looks to spoil Devin Raymond's debut match as they go one on one tonight. Will the so called Super Villain ruin Devin's debut or will the Homie of the Best Friends duo make a statement and win his first match in TDW? Find out now!

The TDW Crowd was screaming and cheering with excitement in the air as TDW is here tonight in Philadelphia for their PPV Event, Summer Royal! "Hello everyone watching at home, welcome to TDW Summer Royal! I'm WWE Hall of Famer, the Rated R Superstar, Edge! Along side me are my commentary partners, the Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete and also… 2-time Hall of Famer, the Nature Boy, Ric Flair!" Flair wooed while many fans cheered on for the first match to soon start.

"Gentlemen, we have some high impact matches coming our way very soon. But it is going to be bittersweet since tonight is going to be your final night with us Ric." Gerry said while the other two nodded as Ric only said, 'I know it will be bittersweet but let's not ruin tonight. Let's make my final night here something to remember by for everyone, WOO!' Edge and Tennis Rivals all nodded before the bell ranged for tonight's first match of the night.

Soon 'Don't Mess with Me' by Temposhark played while Max began laughing somewhat evilly. "The first match of the night is a singles match schedule for one fall. Introducing first, he is the so called 'Super Villain', Max Bolton." Matt Striker said as Max head down to the ring, hearing the fans boos and hisses, not phasing him at all before he entered the ring. 'Max's in for a tough challenge. He doesn't know how tough Devin can be. I think this will be a quick one, haha' Pete said while he and Gerry chuckled before 'Secrets' by Nightcore version of One Republic played before Carrie and Devin both arrived. "And introducing first opponent, making his debut tonight and accompanied by Carrie Olivier, he is the Kind-Hearted Homie from the Best Friend duo, Devin Raymond!" Devin walked down the idle with Carrie by his side, wearing a fusion light green and yellow wrestling shorts, black knee pads and boots before sliding into the ring and standing on top of the turnbuckle, hearing the fans cheer on for him.

"Devin makes his in-ring debut here tonight, ladies and gentlemen, I can see a lot of potential in him if he makes the smart moves here in TDW. Let's see how he does it against Max right now." Ric said before Carrie gave Devin a good luck kiss on the cheer while Max only rolled his eyes before the referee signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match up. "HERE WE GO!" The commentary team all shouted as Max and Devin circled around the ring before grappling one another before Devin quickly overpowered Max by pushing him away and landing an axe handle blow onto the short villain. 'Oh, already Devin is showing off his might after delivering that axe handle onto Max.' Edge said before Devin tossed Max onto the corner and delivered a body press followed by a belly to belly toss onto Max.

"WOOHOO! Alright, Devin!" Carrie cheered for her BF as he then grabbed Max and delivered a body slam onto him before delivering over three elbow drops straight onto his chest. 'Devin isn't holding back at all! He's giving Max all he got!" Devin soon lifted Max up again before Irish whipping him onto the rope as he then tossed Max up high before delivering his finisher that he calls, 'The Devin Bomb' (Pop-Up Powerbomb). 'OH MY GOD! That was Devin's finishing move, the Devin Bomb! It's all over now, folks!' Devin pinned Max before the ref started the count. '1… 2… 3!' The bell ranged as the fans already cheer on with excitement while Carrie leaped with joy, 'Here is your winner, the Kind-Hearted Homie, Devin Raymond!' Matt Striker said while the referee raised Devin's arm as Carrie entered the ring and hugged her winner. 'You did it, Devin. You won!' Carrie and Devin smiled before sharing a kiss on the lip before Devin soon leaped onto the corner and raised his fist to the crowd, making them all cheer for him.

"That was one quick match. Max didn't even stand a chance at all. Devin wins the match in a clean fashion. Congratulation on his debut victory." Edge said while Devin and Carrie soon exit the ring and headed back to the locker room. Soon, the scene changed to Brick, tying up his combat boots before finishing up as he then headed towards the ring while the scene changed again, this time, showing Dakota encouraging and giving motivation to her boyfriend, Sam. 'Well folks, let's hope the next match isn't a short one because up next will be the first title match of the night, Brick McArthur takes on the Gamer, Sam Mason, where the winner will become the first ever TDW United States champion! Can Brick become a 2-time US Champ or will Sam work up another miracle and become the new TDW US Champ? Find out after the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devin quickly took down Max in a quick fashion, achieving his first ever win in TDW. Coming up next, Sam Mason and Brick McArthur go head to head in a singles match for the vacated TDW United States title. Will the Gamer pull a miracle and become the new TDW US champion? Or will the Cadet overpower him and become a 2-time US champion? 
> 
> Find out next time on Total... Drama... WWE: Summer Royal!


	3. Brick vs. Sam for the TDW United States Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Summer Royal kicked off with it's first match of the night as Max Bolton took on Devin Raymond in his In-Ring Debut. Once the bell ranged, Devin wasted no time and defeated Max in quick fashion after nailing his finisher, the Devin Bomb. 
> 
> Up now, it's the first Championship match of the night, Brick McArthur challenges Sam Mason in a singles match to crown the first ever TDW United States champion! Will the Gamer pull a miracle or will the Military Cadet become a 2-Time United States champion? Find out now

The scene showed ring side as the TDW fans were still cheering on for more action to happen as TDW's Summer Royal was back from commercial break. "Hello everyone, welcome back to TDW Summer Royal! Now just before the break, Devin Raymond made his in-ring debut to TDW as he took on Max Bolton in a singles match. But it was more of squash since Devin defeated Max in quick fashion after delivering his finisher, the Devin Bomb." Gerry said before Edge took over, 'That is right, Gerry. Devin did not hold back and showed Max what he was made of. Like I said before, Devin has potential to become a future champion someday. And speaking about championship, it's time we head to the first title match of the night!' Edge said with excitement while the TDW United States championship belt was seen on a pedestal before the bell ringed for the next match.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall, and it is for the TDW United States championship!" Lilian Garcia announced, making the fans cheer and scream with even more excitement before 'Home' by Daughtry played as Brick headed down the idle, wearing a white sweatshirt, dark green cameo wrestling shorts, black knee pads and combat boots before entering the ring and saluting to the crowd, making them cheer and clap for the military cadet. 'This is Brick's chance to finally win this title without any type of interferences. But let's see if Sam is ready to hold championship gold tonight.' Ric said before a remix of Mario Theme began playing as Sam arrived to the scene. Sam headed to the ring, wearing a Super Mario theme wrestling shorts with the boots as well as red knee pads before entering the ring and standing on top of the turnbuckle, hearing the fans cheer for the Nice Guy Gamer.

"Introducing first, he is the Military Cadet with a Brave Heart, Brick McArthur!" Brick saluted once again before raising both of his fist to the air, making the fans clap and cheer for him. "And introducing his opponent, he is the Nice Guy Gamer, Samuel 'Sam' Mason!" Sam pounded his chest before yelling 'IT'S SAM TIME!' while the fans chanted 'LET'S GO!' imitating Sam's favorite video game character while Brick soon removed his sweatshirt as both competitors went face to face. 'Brick and Sam used to be teammates back in Season 4 but Sam wasn't in the game long enough when Brick was switched to his team. Let's see who will come out with the TDW United States title tonight, WOO!' Ric said and wooed before both men shared a handshake, showing their sportsmanship to each other before returning to their corners.

Soon enough, the referee signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match up! "HERE WE GO!" The commentary team once again chanted as Brick and Sam circled around the ring before grappling one another, trying to win the first advantage in the match. Shockingly, Sam won it by pushing Brick by the ropes and Irish whipping him towards the opposite side, attempting a clothesline but Brick dodge it, ran onto the ropes again before nailing Sam with a running big boot. "The match has begun as Brick won the advantage over Sam with a running big boot to the gamer's chest. Brick isn't going to go down easily but neither is Sam." Edge said before Brick began firing blows onto Sam's head before lifting him onto his feet and soon nailing down a body slam onto the gamer. 'Body slam by Brick, Sam has to do a lot more than survive Brick's move sets if he wants to win this match.' Gerry said before Brick lifted Sam up again and tossed him onto the turnbuckle before attempting a running big boot onto him once again, but Sam dodged it and soon countered it with a released German Suplex.

"Sam fighting back now!" Ric said as Sam soon lifted Brick up and began firing a barrage of elbows and jabs onto the cadet's head before Irish whipping him again on the ropes as he landed a running cross body onto him. "Cross Body by Sam and he's not stopping there." Sam soon continued on as he dragged Brick to the corner before placing him onto the top turnbuckle before climbing up, attempting to nail Brick with a Superplex on top of the turnbuckle, but Brick wouldn't let him. 'Oh man, is he going for a Superplex this early!? Why do these guys always do these?!' Edge said in shock before Brick soon jabbed Sam's gut over and over before pushing him down on his feet before he delivered a diving double axe handle onto the Gamer's head before grabbing him and nailing a blue thunder bomb onto him. "Powerbomb by the Military Cadet! He is on fire now!" Ric said as Brick soon grabbed Sam once again and delivered a gut wrench powerbomb onto him before following it up with running leg drop as he went for the win. '1… 2…' Sam kicked out before Brick locked in a camel clutch onto him, but Sam quickly broke free and move away from the cadet.

"Sam and Brick are already getting the best of one another, but this match is far from over." Sam and Brick once again grappled each other for control before Brick won it with a fisherman suplex before lifting Sam back again and soon delivering an uranage and followed it up with an elbow drop before attempting another pin fall but Sam kicked out before the count of 1. Brick soon decided to up a notch and soon climbed up the turnbuckle. 'Sam, you are showing him your effort, but I am afraid you will not be victorious.' Brick waited for Sam to return to his feet before the Gamer soon did so as Brick attempted another diving double axe handle but Sam dodged it before striking Brick from behind with a lariat. 'Lariat from behind by the Gamer! Sam coming back now!' Pete said as Sam grabbed Brick and nailed him with a reversed STO before following it up with a running senton bomb as he then Irish whipped him onto the corner and delivered a powerful clothesline before finishing it up with a running cannonball. "Sam is on fire, ladies and gentlemen! Can he be able to become the first ever TDW US Champ?" Edge said with a bit of excitement and suspense in his tone before Sam grabbed Brick once again and soon landed in a Full Nelson slam before covering him for the win. '1… 2…' Brick, however, kicked out again, making Sam disappointed a bit. 'C'mon, Brick! I am giving you my all! You and I used to be teammates, but this is every man for themselves! I am not losing tonight, this is my time, MY CHANCE!' Sam howled before lifting Brick back up again and soon locking in the Game Over finisher.

"Sam got the Game Over Hold onto Brick! This might be over soon, folks!" Ric said Sam held in his finishing hold onto Brick, hoping to either make him submit or pass out. The referee checked and asked Brick if he wanted to give up. But the Military Cadet refused to even surrender at all. 'No! I will not surrender at all! I will become United States champion once again! I will not give up at all!' Brick dragged himself towards the ropes but Sam, using as much of his strength as he can, pulled Brick away from the ropes. 'Unbelievable! Sam is pulling Brick away from the ropes! He is doing everything he is might to make Brick submit! Can he really do it?' Gerry said while Brick was slowly losing motion in his body. "He's looking lightheaded! Are going to see the new TDW United States champion soon!?" Ric said while he and others were on their feet as the referee checked Brick's arm, lifting it up… before Brick kept it up and punched the ring mat. 'HE'S STILL GOING, LADIES AND GENTLMEN! BRICK MCARTHUR IS STILL ALIVE!' Brick soon used as much of his strength as he can and slowly lifted himself and Sam up before falling back down but also grabbing the bottom rope as the referee soon order Sam to let go. 'He has his hand on the ropes, Sam! Let him go!' Sam soon did so before the ref could even start the count. The fans were getting more and more excited seeing both Sam and Brick give it their all.

Sam looked at Brick with pure determination and will power to keep going. "Sam looking like he's ready to this match up, folks!" Gerry said as Sam pounded his chest over and over, similar to the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus as he was setting up for his new finisher he calls, Gamer Ultra Slam (Over the Shoulder Facebuster). Brick slowly returned to his feet, feeling lightheaded still after surviving Sam's Game Over finisher before the Gamer soon grabbed Brick and carried him onto his shoulder before he soon jumped and… BAM! "Sam has unleashed a new finisher onto the Military Cadet! It's all over now, ladies and gentlemen!" Sam soon pinned Brick before the referee started the count. '1… 2…' But to his own shock, Brick kicked out! 'NO WAY! Brick kicked out of Sam's Ultra Slam!? He's still going on!' Sam looked completely shocked while Brick slowly returned to his feet as both men faced one another.

"You are relentless, Brick! You managed to break free from my Gamer Over and now you managed to survive my Gamer Ultra Slam… I need to do a lot more better until you're completely down!" Brick chuckled and said, 'You are giving me all you got. But like I said… I am not going to lose tonight, Samuel!' Brick and Sam both butted heads with one another before they both began throwing blows after blows towards each other heads. The fans cheered and roared for both competitors as they brawled back and forth for control over this match. 'Sam and Brick are going all out right now, folks! It's anyone's match now! Who's going to win it!?' Edge screamed as Sam soon kneed Brick and delivered a DDT onto him before delivering over 3 running senton bombs before lifting him up and attempting another Gamer Ultra Slam. 'Sam going for a 2nd Ultra Slam! Can he do it?!' However, Brick began elbowing Sam's head over and over, releasing him as he soon grabbed Sam by the side and quickly nailed his finisher, Military Cross Slam. 'Military Cross Slam by the Cadet! It's over now, folks!' Brick soon covered Sam as the ref started the count again. '1… 2…' But Sam again kicked out, shocking Brick and the whole TDW crowd. 'That wasn't enough! Sam is still alive in this match!'

Brick looked completely shocked and started thinking about how to win this match before Sam soon grabbed his head from behind and locked in the Gamer Over once again. "Sam got the Gamer Over hold on Brick again! Will Brick tap out or pass out!?" Gerry and Pete said in total concern and curiosity as Brick tries to break free again but Sam had a stronger hold this time around. 'Give up, Brick! Just give up, please!' Sam pleaded Brick to just give up this match but Brick's iron will wouldn't let him at all! 'NEVER!' Brick soon returned to his feet as he slammed Sam against the turnbuckle, freeing himself before running to the opposite corner and connecting a powerful spear onto the Gamer before following it up with belly to belly toss as he soon finished it with a discus clothesline. 'Brick is making a comeback now, folks and it looks like he is ready to head it all.' Brick inhaled and exhaled badly before pounding his fist to the mat as he soon lifted Sam and carried him by his side. 'I am sorry, my friend. But… THIS ENDS NOW!' Bick hollowed as he delivered a powerful Military Cross Slam onto Sam before dropping down and pinning Sam with one arm. 'Brick has the cover. Is it over?!' The referee soon began the count. '1… 2… 3!'

The bell ranged while the crowd all cheer and scream with total excitement. "Here is your winner and the first ever TDW United States Champion, The Military Cade with a Brave Heart, Brick McArthur!" Brick slowly stood back up before the referee handed him the TDW United States title, making him smile in completely victory and glory before the ref raised his arm as he also held the TDW US title up high. 'BRICK MCARTHUR IS A 2-TIME UNITED STATES CHAMPION! He has done it!' Edge screamed while the whole TDW crowd clapped and cheered for him after his victory against a determined Sam. Sam slowly returned to his feet before he and Brick faced one another and soon shared a handshake and hug, congratulating one another on this incredible match. 'Congrats, Brick. You deserve it.' Sam said before Brick replied back, 'You gave me all you have, soldier. I am happy you and I gave this people a hell of a match for this title.' Brick and Sam soon raised both of their arms up high as the fans clapped and cheered for them both, congratulating them both of one hell of a US Championship match.

"The Nice Gamer gave it all he got but Brick McArthur overcame everything Sam had and won the match to become not only the first ever TDW United States Champion but a two-time US Champ as well. Congratulation to Brick and Congratulation to Sam on this best effort here tonight on Summer Royal." Ric said before the scene changed to Courtney and Scott, preparing on another for their Championship matches later on. 'Still to come tonight, Courtney De La Cruz and Scott Cornford will be competing against Heather Yang Masterson and Alejandro Burromuerto in a Ladder match for the TDW Women's Championship and a Last Man Standing match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship. But coming up next, it's huge 6 Person Mix Tag Team match as White Lightning, Anne Maria, and Duncan team up to take on the mysterious alliance of the Goth; Crimson and Ennui, and the former WWE World champ, Mike. Who's going to be the winner of this one? Find out after the break.' Pete said while the scene showed Lightning and Anne Maria headed to the ring as their 6 person mix tag match is up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, the Military Cadet becomes your new TDW United States champion! Sam gave it his all but Brick wanted it more than him. 
> 
> Up next, White Lightning teams with Anne Maria and Duncan as they face off against the Goths; Crimson and Ennui, and Mike in a 6 Person Mix Tag Team match! Which trio will walk out Summer Royal with a victory? Find out next time


	4. 6 Person Mix Tag Team Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Brick McArthur and Sam Mason fought against one another for the vacated TDW United States championship belt. The Nice Guy Gamer showed the Military Cadet that he wasn't such a couch potato and showed his strength like a champion, even unveiling a new finisher, Gamer's Ultra Slam
> 
> But, Brick's determination and will power was too much for Sam as he delivered a Military Cross Slam, winning the match and becoming a 2-Time United States Champion. But now it's time for some tag team action!
> 
> White Lightning, Anne Maria and Duncan team up to take on the trio of Ennui, Crimson and Mike in a 6 Person Mix Tag Team match. Will the Powerhouse trio manage to take down this odd trio or will they suffer the wrath of the Goths and the Former MPD Disorder? Find out now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, HAPPY 2021, EVERYONE! Let's hope this new year is better than 2020... 
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to a former WWE Tag Team champion and Former AEW TNT Champion, this chapter is dedicated to Jonathan Huber, known in WWE as Luke Harper and in AEW as Brodie Lee. I watch this man debut on Raw with Eric Rowan and Bray Wyatt in 2012 and I am deeply saddened to know that he is gone. He will never be forgotten by anyone in the Wrestling industry. Rest in peace, Mr. Huber.

The scene showed backstage as Cathy Kelly stood beside Brick, who was holding the TDW US championship belt around his shoulder while smiling proudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to TDW's Summer Royal. Joining me now is your new and first ever TDW United States champion, Brick McArthur! Brick, just before the break, you and Sam battled for that title and you were the victor of that match! How does it feel to once again hold that title?" Brick took a moment to think of something to say before replying back,

"Ms. Kelly, I am beyond happy and beyond proud of what I did out in that ring. I showed the fans, these good people, a war between me and a former teammate of mine. Samuel showed me that he was willing to do all he can to win this championship belt right here. But I showed him why I wanted it more and I became once again your TDW United States champion. And I am absolutely more prouder that I was able to do it without anyone interfering at all." Cathy nodded before asking Brick another question, 'Happy to hear that, Brick. But speaking of which now that you are US champion once again. What are your plans?' Brick only said with a proud smile, "Same as always, head to the ring and fight with all I have! I will defend my United States championship against anyone you deserve the opportunity. Now, I need to go rest up, thank you for having me, Ms. Kelly.' Cathy nodded before congratulating Brick once again before the scene returned to ringside as Ric Flair soon said,

"Strong words from our new TDW United States champion, gentlemen! I can see that Brick will remain US Champion for as long as he can. But we still have three more huge championship matches later tonight, but right now… it is time for some tag team action, WOO!" As Ric wooed with excitement, the bell ranged, signaling the next match of the night before 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor played, causing the fans to boo and hiss. 'The following contest is a 6 Person Mix Tag Team match, schedule for one fall, introducing first, the team of the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the Overachieving Athlete, White Lightning Jackson and the Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria Harrison!" Andy Shepherd said as Lightning and Anne Maria headed down to the ring. Lightning wore a dark blue wrestling shorts with white lightning logos on the side, dark yellow knee pads and black boots while Anne Maria wore a dark purple leotard suit, dark red knee pads and boots as they hear the fans boo and hiss at them before Lightning entered the ring while helping Anne Maria enter as well as he pounded his chest and raised a fist while Anne Maria posed to the fans, making them all boo at them even more. 'Those two should not be booed at, they both are tough competitors and they are going to prove it tonight.' Gerry said with a smirk before Punk Rock music began playing,

"And introducing their tag team partner, he is the winner of Total Drama Action, the Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan Richards!" Duncan stood in the front idle, wearing a black wrestling shorts with a skull and cross bone design on the side, dark green knee pads and black boots, crossing his arms before heading down to the ring, hearing the fans boo and hiss while some were cheering for him, making him smirk a bit before sliding into the ring and standing on the ropes, raising both of his fists to the crowd before getting off and standing beside his partners for tonight. 'Duncan helped Lightning get a win over Ennui Wilson last week and he stated he wanted the Male Goth to suffer for humiliating him these past weeks. I think Duncan may get his chance tonight if he can trust his partners.' Pete said before the lights turned off, freaking Edge out as usual before the howls of ferocious beasts, the wails of pain and agony and the sounds of bats and ghouls screeching echoed throughout the arena before it stopped. _'People of TDW… We have arrived.'_

Soon the arena lightened up with crimson red lighting as 'Inside the Fire' by Disturbed played before the Goths soon arrived, "And introducing their opponents first, they are the Dark and Brooding Goth duo of the Ridonculous Race, Ennui Wilson and Crimson Smith!" Ennui and Crimson both heading down to the ring, Ennui wore a dark red leotard suit, similar to the Undertaker's but had bats and skulls designs on the side and black boots while Crimson wore a black leotard suit with spiderweb design all over, white knee pads and boots before stopping in front of ring as Ennui raised his arm up, returning the light to normal while they both removed their wigs. Lightning and Anne Maria both tempted and mocked the Goths to enter the ring before 'Monster' by Imagine Dragon played as Mike arrived, "And introducing their tag team partner, he is the winner of Total Drama All Stars, the Former MPD Disorder, Mike Peterson!" Andy Shepherd exit the ring while the fans all cheered and screamed with total excitement as Mike stood in the front idle, wearing a dark turquoise wrestling shorts, black knee pads and boots while also wearing a zipper less boxing hoodie but soon showed his face, seeing it had dark blue and red face paint, making him look like the Goths before heading down the idle and standing beside his partners.

"Mike is looking like a complete different person here tonight, folks! But will he show a different side of him in the ring as he did before against Alejandro Burromuerto?" Edge said before Mike removed his hoodie and looked at his partners before all three entered the ring while Duncan attempted to attack Mike or Ennui, but Lightning stopped him, letting him to wait until the match would start. 'Lightning is being the more calm and ready competitor in that ring folks, but once the bell rings and match starts, this will become a war zone between these six competitors! 3 finalists from Total Drama, a duo that made it far in the race and a Snooki Wannabe that has a fierce temper inside are ready to go battle tonight! This is going to be one hell of a mix tag match, WOO!' Ric said with excitement before Ennui and Crimson exit the ring as did Lightning and Anne Maria, meaning Mike and Duncan are going to start this match off for their team. Both men glared at each other, both filled with rage and hunger to fight as the referee soon signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match off. "HERE WE GO!" The commentary team all howled before Mike and Duncan wasted any time as they both began firing jabs and blows all over each other, fighting for an early control in this match.

"Mike and Duncan are throwing ferocious jabs and punches all over each other body! They are not going easy at all in this match, gentlemen! But in a Mix Tag Team match, the men fight the men and the women fight the women." Gerry said before Duncan had Mike by the ropes as he Irish whipped him to the ropes and attempted a clothesline, but Mike dodged it, ran towards the opposite side of the ring, and landed a dropkick onto Duncan before following it up with a lionsault and soon Irish whipped Duncan to his corner. Mike soon tagged Ennui in as the Male Goth entered the ring and delivered a running splash before Mike exit the ring. 'Mike tags Ennui in and the Male Goth is going to work with the Delinquent.' Edge said as Ennui began jabbing Duncan's chest over and over before grabbing him and slamming him down with am arm drag followed by a running big boot to his head. 'You shouldn't have gotten in my way, Duncan! You shouldn't have interfered and helped that meathead defeat me at all!' Ennui said in venom in his tone before grabbing Duncan by his throat, hoping to connect a chokeslam, but Duncan broke free and landed a neckbreaker onto Ennui before running to his side and tagging Lightning in.

"Lightning's now in the ring! The winner of season 4 holds a victory over Ennui, thanks to some assistants from Duncan." Ric said before Lightning stomped Ennui's chest over and over as he soon lifted him up and slammed him onto the corner, slamming his shoulder onto Ennui's gut multiple of times, making his team cheer but making Ennui's team look worry. 'Should we help him?' Mike asked Crimson before she said in her same monotone voice, 'No… my Ennui can handle this. Remember, you need to trust us… okay Michael?' Mike sighed but nodded as Lightning continued assaulting Ennui before stepping away and soon clotheslining the Male Goth roughly. 'Clothesline by the Overachieving Athlete, Lightning is not showing any type of mercy against this competitor.' Gerry said as Lightning grabbed Ennui and attempted a powerbomb, but Ennui wouldn't let him before tossing him over his shoulder as he then struck him with a leaping knee strike to the head. 'Oh, a vicious knee to Lightning's skull! Ennui is showing off his brawling skills in this match, folks!'

Ennui then grabbed Lightning by the head and once again shocked the crowd with a powerful brainbuster to the overachiever. "Oh my god! Once again, Ennui shows his powerful strength by brainbusting Lightning hard in the ring!" Pete said before Ennui grabbed Lightning, twisted his arm, and dragged him to his team's corner as Mike tagged himself in and soon landed a springboard DDT onto Lightning's head. 'Mike delivers a DDT onto White Lightning and he is going for a pinfall now.' Mike pinned Lightning but he quickly kicked out at 1 before Mike soon began firing side kicks all over Lightning's chest, hearing the fans chant, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' as he imitated the famous Yes Kicks by the Yes Movement leader, Daniel Bryan. 'Mike is unleashing the Yes Kicks onto Lightning, but it looks like they are doing nothing to that behemoth of a jock.' Gerry said with a chuckle as Mike attempted the final Yes Kick but Lightning grabbed Mike by his leg and chokeslammed him hard onto the ring, making the fans boo at him. "Lightning slammed the Former MPD Disorder down with a single hand chokeslam and he is not stopping there, folks!' Lightning continued his onslaught towards Mike as he delivered backbreaker after backbreaker onto Mike's back, damaging his back before lifting him onto his shoulder and connecting a Samoa Drop onto Mike before tossing him onto his team's corner and soon… spearing him hard while Duncan tagged himself in, entered the ring and made Mike suffer with a running big boot before finishing off with a Belly to Belly suplex onto him.

"Oh goodness, Lightning and Duncan are destroying Mike in this match, folks! Can he and the Goths manage to even win this match?" Edge said before Gerry said, 'Absolutely not, this match belongs to Team Lightning!' Duncan soon grabbed Mike and delivered an Alabama slam onto him before going for the pinfall win. '1…!' Mike kicked out, surprising Duncan and his team. 'How the hell did you even manage to kick out after what he just did to you!?' Duncan howled before punching Mike's head over and over before he went onto the turnbuckle, hoping to land in a diving elbow drop, but Mike had other plans. 'Duncan's going up the turnbuckle and- wait a second, Mike getting back up!' Mike man powered himself back up and jumped onto the turnbuckle with Duncan before dropping him with an avalanche hurricanrana, making the fans howled with total shock and excitement! Ennui and Crimson both slammed their fist against the turnbuckle, encouraging and begging Mike to tag one of them in while Duncan tried to stop him by pulling him away by his legs, but Mike pushed Duncan away before tagging Ennui back into the ring. "Ennui's back in the ring, folks!" Ennui and Duncan soon began throwing punch after punch against one another, the fans cheered for the Male Goth yet booed for the Punk Rock Delinquent as Duncan managed to win the brawl and attempt to connect a DDT but Ennui reversed his hold and landed a spinebuster onto Duncan while punching Lightning off the apron, yet Anne Maria only glared at him. 'Anne Maria Harrison and Crimson Smith have yet to be tagged into this match. I bet they are both hungry to just fight each other.' Pete said while Ennui lifted Duncan onto his feet, twisted his arm once again as he dragged him towards his team corner and stood on the top turnbuckle before Mike tagged himself back in.

"Mike tagged himself in again? What are they doing?" Mike soon climbed onto the turnbuckle with Ennui before they both step onto the ropes and delivered a double old-school onto Duncan, paying respect to the Legendary Deadman. 'A double old-school by both Ennui and Mike, paying respect to the Deadman, himself.' Ric said before Mike lifted Duncan back up and delivered swinging neckbreaker onto the delinquent before climbing onto the turnbuckle and soon successfully landing a high angel senton bomb, paying respect to the extreme enigma, Jeff Hardy. "Swanton Bomb by Mike Peterson! And it looks like he may be going for another one." Mike howled like a wild beast before leaping onto the turnbuckle, hoping to land a second Swanton Bomb, but Duncan rolled out of the way, causing Mike to damage his back even more before Duncan landed a powerful lariat onto Mike before grabbing him and quickly lifting him up as he soon connected his finisher, the Punk Bomb, onto Mike before quickly going for the win. While so, Anne Maria and Lightning entered the ring and pushed Ennui and Crimson off the apron before the referee started the count, '1…! 2…!'

But to their shock, Mike kicked out, making the fans cheer on with total excitement. "Mike was able to kick out after suffering a Punk Bomb by the Delinquent. But it looks like he and Lightning might end it here and now!" Anne Maria exit the ring while Duncan lifted Mike back up, holding him while Lightning stood by the corner, setting up for his finisher, the Thunder Punch. 'Lights out, Mike! Lightning for the win!' Lightning soon charged in as he leaped up, hoping to land in the Thunder Punch, but Mike regain consciousness and elbowed Duncan, freeing himself as Lightning accidentally Thunder punched Duncan hard, looking completely shocked. "Lightning did his finisher on his partner! Mike was able to dodge that powerful Thunder Punch but-HEY! Wait, Crimson back up!" Edge said as Crimson got up on the apron and finally tagged herself in, meaning that Anne Maria is the legal member for her team.

Ennui and Mike soon double clotheslined Lightning out of the ring while Duncan rolled out as Anne Maria soon entered the ring as Crimson did the same, looking unemotional towards her opponent. "Oh, you want a piece of me, you freak? Alright then! You just cost your freak of a team the damn match! I'm going to show you why I not just all beauty!" Anne Maria mocked and gloated towards Crimson as she only said, 'You are going… to lose… Snooki Wannabe.' Anne Maria widen her eyes as she then attempted a punch, but Crimson blocked it and began unleashing a powerful barrage of punches and blows all over Anne Maria's head, making the fans cheer for her while Mike and Ennui quickly returned to their team's corner. 'Alright! Show her no mercy, Crimson.' Ennui shouted while Mike clapped for his teammate as Crimson Irish whipped her to the ropes before delivering an impressive leaping knee strike before following it up with three arm drags before running to the ropes and connecting a Shining wizard onto her as she went for an early win. 'Crimson has the pinfall over Anne Maria-wait, Lightning pulling her away!' Lightning pulled Crimson, stopping the count as Mike and Ennui soon entered the ring, connecting a double suicide dive onto Lightning before Duncan returned and began attacking Mike while Ennui handled Lightning.

A brawl was going under outside the ring! Mike, Duncan, Ennui and Lightning are throwing punches after punches all over each other while Crimson attempted a DDT, Anne Maria jabbed her thumb right onto Crimson's eye while the referee was distracted by the brawl going under outside the ring. "Anne Maria just stabbed Crimson's eye with her thumb! C'mon, Ref!" Ric shouted while Anne Maria slammed Crimson onto the steel pole while the men continued brawling one another outside the ring. Duncan soon kneed Mike and attempted an Irish whip onto the steel steps, but Mike reversed it and slammed Duncan's skull onto the steel pole before following it up with rolling cutter DDT. 'Mike took out Duncan with a rolling cutter after slamming the delinquent's head onto the steel pole but he's not the legal competitor, Crimson is!' Edge stated as Anne Maria soon German Suplexed Crimson hard before grabbing her from behind and quickly unleashing her finisher, Jersey Style, onto the Female Goth. 'Jersey Style by Anne Maria! She's going for the win now!' Anne Maria pinned Crimson while Ennui tried to stop it, Lightning clotheslined him hard as the ref started the count. '1…!' But to their own shock, Crimson kicked out at 1, 'WHAT THE LIVING HELL!? How was she able to kick out of that even after being slammed onto that steel pole! She is not human!' Gerry screamed while Lightning told Anne Maria to hit another Jersey Style, he slammed Ennui onto the barricade and move away, 'Lightning and his team ain't losing tonight! Your freaky vampire girlfriend is going to get destroyed by White Lightning tough babe! And I'm going to make sure you don't stop her!'

Lightning soon charged towards Ennui, hoping to spear the Male Goth through the barricade! But as he was about to lock it in, Mike stopped him with a leaping knee strike from the steel steps, saving his tag team partner! "Mike saved Ennui from getting speared through the barricade!" While that was happening, Anne Maria was about to connect another Jersey Style when she saw what just happened. 'Huh! Hey! Don't you dare lay a finger on my man, you freaks!' Mike and Ennui looked at Anne Maria before they soon said, 'SHUT UP!' Mike soon told Ennui to lift him up as he leaped on top of the barricade while Ennui grabbed Lightning and soon lifting him up his shoulder. 'This is what you get… for ruining my opportunity at becoming champion, Rudolph!' Mike howled while Ennui screamed, 'Suffer for your crimes! NOW MICHAEL!' Soon enough, Mike leaped from the barricade as he and Ennui successfully landed in a Crucifix powerbomb and a Diving Double foot stomp combination, slamming Lightning hard onto the outside mat, making the fans howl and scream wildly. "OH MY GOD! Ennui and Mike has destroyed White Lightning with a Crucifix Powerbomb and Diving stomp combination! He ain't moving at all!" Ric said while he and other commentary team were in shock by how the two were able to take Lightning down. Anne Maria looked horrified by what just happened, but it only got worse as Crimson stood behind her and soon… slammed Anne Maria down with the Devil's Due! 'Devil's Due by Crimson Smith and now she's going to make Anne Maria go to sleep.' Crimson soon grabbed Anne Maria by the head, locking in her Hell Prison Hold finisher, hoping to make the Jersey Shore Reject tap out before Duncan attempted to stop her but was stopped as Mike entered the ring and Persona Stomped the Delinquent down.

"Mike took Duncan out! Lightning is still down! This may be over, folks!" Edge screamed as Anne Maria tried to break her but Crimson tighten her grip as she soon caused Anne Maria to go lightheaded and soon passed out. The referee checked Anne Maria; she wasn't moving at all. The referee soon signaled the bell to ring as the match was over, 'Here are your winners, the team of the Former MPD Disorder, Mike Peterson and the Dark and Brooding Goth duo; Ennui Wilson and Crimson Smith!' Andy Shepherd said as the fans all cheered and screamed in total joy while the ref raised Crimson's arm before Ennui and Mike joined in. Mike smiled and chuckled, raising both of his fist high while Crimson and Ennui only raised one of their arms up, similar to the Undertaker before Ennui turned around and saw Duncan's unconscious body. 'Michael… go up, now!' Mike turned around and nodded before climbing up the turnbuckle as Ennui grabbed Duncan and lifted him up onto his shoulder. "Wait, what are they doing?!" Edge said as Mike and Ennui soon delivered a Crucifix Powerbomb/Diving Double Foot Stomp combination, taking down Duncan once again. 'That was for helping that meat headed jock, you delinquent!' Ennui hissed before Crimson kneel down and said, 'You have now suffered your sins… Duncan.' Soon all three exit the ring while Mike grinned a bit, glad to have allied himself with the Goths.

"Ennui, Crimson and Mike laid wasted to the trio of White Lightning, Duncan and Anne Maria. That was just a brutal match up. What shocked me more was how Ennui and Mike took out Lightning. A Crucifix powerbomb with a Double Foot stomp… that has just got to hurt so badly." Gerry said in shock while the others nodded before the scene showed the Party Bros, Brody and Geoff, getting pumped and ready while Owen motivates them for their tag team championship match later on. 'Well folks, later on tonight, Geoff Matthews and Brody Gomez of the Party Bros take on the duo of Devon DJ Joseph and Rodney Fowler for the vacated TDW Tag Team Championship belt.' Edge said before the scene showed Sammy and Lindsay, both on different sides of the scene, walking to the ring as Ric took over, 'But coming up next, Sammy Burton takes on Lindsay Patterson in a singles match. Which one of these two beautiful blonde competitors will leave Summer Royal with a win? Find out after the break, WOO!' The scene soon went black for commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The odd trio of the Goths and Mike scored a huge victory over Lightning, Duncan and Anne Maria. But afterwards, Ennui and Mike laid waste to Duncan with a Crucifix Powerbomb/Diving Double Foot Stomp Combination, making them even for his interference.
> 
> Up next, Sammy Burton and Lindsay Patterson go head to head in a singles match. Can the Sweet yet Dumb Blonde Princess of Fashion and Fun score herself another win or can the Nice Cheerleader Twin redeem herself after her failure to win the Divas Championship? Find out in the next chapter


	5. Sammy vs. Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, it was a massive 6 Person Mix Tag Team match as White Lightning Jackson, Anne Maria Harrison and Duncan Richards took on The Goths; Ennui Wilson and Crimson Smith, and Mike Peterson. 
> 
> Throughout the match, Mike, Ennui, Duncan and Lightning all brawled against one another before Crimson and Anne Maria were finally tagged into the ring. In the end, Crimson made Anne Maria pass out, scoring the win for herself and her team. 
> 
> But up now, The Good Twin, Sammy Burton will take on The Sweet yet Dumb Princess of Fashion and Fun, Lindsay Patterson, in a singles match. Which one these two will score a win here tonight? Find out now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, this was co-written by me and my pal, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher.)

The scene showed ringside, the fans were cheering and screaming with excitement before Ric Flair soon spoke, "Hello again everyone, welcome back to TDW Summer Royal. Just before the break, we witness an insane 6 Person Mix Tag Team match between the Goths, Mike, Lightning, Anne Maria, and Duncan. Throughout the start, all four men had full control of the ring but near the end of the match, Crimson and Anne Maria were finally tagged into the ring as both competitors fought back and forth."

"It was an insane 6 Person-tag match and I've had been a part of 6-person tag matches in my career and I applaud all 6 wrestlers for giving it their all." Edge said, applauding the two teams on their match recently before Gerry began speaking. 'Same here but in the end, Crimson was the one who scored the win for her team after making Anne Maria go to sleep with her submissive move, Hell Prison Hold. But during the break, Anne Maria Harrison wants to fight Crimson Smith after Summer Royal. Feeling like she was embarrassed by the Brooding Female Goth, so TDW Commissioner, Jacob Masters, made it happen.' Soon Pete took over,

"So, at TDW after Summer Royal, the Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria Harrison will go one on one with the Female Goth, Crimson Smith. But speaking of the women division, it's time we get to the next match of the night." Soon 'Mirror' by Barlow began to play before Sammy Burton came out to the fans' cheer as the bell rang for the next match of the night, 'The following is a Women Division match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, she is the Good Twin Sister, Sammy Burton.' Kelly said as Sammy headed down the idle, wearing a white one-piece leotard, red knee pads and boots as the fans clapped and cheered for her before she entered the ring and raised a peace sigh to everyone.

"Sammy Burton was close to becoming WWE Divas champion. But Heather Yang Masterson managed to steal the win from her weeks ago. Now she looks to pick herself up and hope to climb back up to the championship picture." Edge said before 'Drama Queen' by Lindsay Lohan played as Lindsay and Beth came out to cheers as well. 'And introducing her opponent, accompanied by her best friend, the Sweet Wannabe Farm girl, Beth Lockhart. She is the Sweet yet Dumb Princess of Fashion and Fun, Lindsay Patterson!' Kelly said before Lindsay and Beth headed down to the ring as Lindsay wore a blue and yellow fusion leotard one-piece, light blue knee pads and boots as she entered the ring and did a pose, causing the men to howl and cheer for her louder. "The fans certainly love Lindsay." Edge joked a bit before Gerry said,

"Seems to look like it. But both competitors are fan favorites." Soon Pete took over, 'Either way, one of them is going to leave Summer Royal with a victory.' Lindsay and Sammy both stayed by their corner before the referee signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match up before the two first shared a handshake. But then the two started to fight as they grappled one another in the collar and elbow tie up. 'Both females are fighting for control, grappling one another in a collar and elbow tie up.' Ric said as Lindsay soon managed to win it as she pushed Sammy towards the ropes and nailed a dropkick before she attempted a leg drop only for Sammy to dodge it and quickly nail a shining wizard onto Lindsay.

"Sammy with a shining wizard onto Lindsay." Edge said before Sammy pinned Lindsay in the La Magistral pin. '1…! 2…!' Lindsay kicked out before Gerry said, 'Lindsay managed to kick out by the count of 2.' Sammy soon locked in a Boston Crab but Lindsay quickly broke free before clotheslining Sammy down and nailing a springboard elbow drop before following it up with a lionsault before she finishes it off with a leg drop. 'Lindsay is fighting back now, folks!' Ric screamed before Lindsay soon tossed Sammy onto the bottom turnbuckle corner and attempted a Bronco Buster but Sammy counter it with a spear before successfully connecting a tiger bomb as she attempted a pinfall, but Lindsay once again kicked out.

Soon enough, Lindsay fought back as she returned to her feet and then nailed a clothesline onto Sammy. "Lindsay with a clothesline to Sammy." Pete said before Lindsay soon lifted Sammy onto the top turnbuckle and connected a hurricanrana onto the Good twin before following up with a Frog Splash as she went for the win. '1…! 2…!' Sammy kicked out before Lindsay soon locked in a sleeper hold, hoping to score a victory via submission. 'Lindsay's got the sleeper on Sammy!' Edge screamed before Ric said, 'Can she make the Good Twin Cheerleader tap out?' Beth watched her friend in action, smiling before she screamed some encouragement to her bestie. 'Let's go, Lindsay! You can do it, WOOHOO!'

The fans either cheered for Lindsay to keep going or encouraged Sammy to break free before Sammy crawled her way to the ropes and managed to grab a hold of the ropes as Lindsay broke free before she grabbed yet again and delivered a half nelson slam. "Half Nelson by Lindsay but it looks like she's going for her finisher!" Pete said before Lindsay exit the ring, standing on the ring apron before she went up top and attempted her finisher, Blonde Hip Attack, but Sammy moved out of the way and soon nailed a snap drop suplex onto her. 'Incredible! Sammy managed to dodge the Blonde Hip Attack and counter back with a Snap Dragon Suplex.' Edge said in amazement as Sammy soon grabbed Lindsay and delivered a brainbuster before following it up with a super kick as she then tossed Lindsay to the corner and began setting up for the S Ender finisher.

"Sammy is going to go for the Sammy Ender!" Sammy soon ran towards Lindsay and nailed her with the S Ender. 'Sammy successfully landed in the S Ender onto Lindsay, but she's done just yet.' Gerry said as Sammy lifted Lindsay before grabbing head from behind. 'You gave me your best and I respect that… but I am winning this!' Sammy said before she soon nailed the Sorrow Twin Cutter as she then pinned Lindsay down. "Sorrow Twin Cutter and she's going for the win now!" The referee soon began the count, '1…! 2…! 3…!' The bell ranged as the TDW crowd clapped and cheered on excitedly while Beth looked upset but still clapped on her friend's effort.

"Here is your winner, The Good Twin Sister, Sammy Burton!" Kelly said as the referee raised Sammy's arm in victory before she helped Lindsay up and said, 'You did your very best… and you have my respect.' Lindsay smiled and said, 'Same here, congratulation.' The two soon hugged, showing their good sportsmanship before the scene returned to the commentary team as Pete said, 'These two ladies are good sports.'

"Indeed, they are. Both did their absolute best but, in the end, Sammy Burton score a win tonight here in Summer Royal." Gerry said before the scene soon showed the Party Bros as Geoff and Brody were finishing off their warm up while the scene then showed DJ and Rodney were soon heading to the ring before Edge said, 'Well folks, coming up is the next championship match of the night as Devon 'DJ' Joseph and Rodney Fowler go head-to-head with Party Bro members, Geoff Matthews and Brody Gomez in a Tag Team match to crown the new and first ever TDW Tag Team Champions. Who will be the team to win the gold? Find out after we return.' The scene went to black for commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy Burton score a win tonight over Lindsay Patterson 
> 
> But coming up, Geoff and Brody of the Party Bros takes on the duo of DJ and Rodney for the vacated TDW Tag Team Championship belts. Will the Party Bros become two-time tag champs or will the Gentle Giants manage to win gold together? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter


	6. Party Bros vs. DJ and Rodney for the TDW Tag Team Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we had a Women Division Match as Sammy Burton and Lindsay Patterson went head to head against each other. Both women showed their effort and strength but in the end, Sammy nailed Lindsay with both of her finishers and scored a win for herself. 
> 
> Coming up, Party Bro Members, Geoff Matthews and Brody Gomez take on the duo of Devon 'DJ' Joseph and Rodney Fowler in a Tag Team match for the vacated TDW Tag Team Championship. Will the Party Bros become 2-Time Tag Team champs or can the Gentle Giants manage to become the first ever TDW Tag Team champs? 
> 
> Find out now

The scene showed ringside as the TDW fans watching the event live were once again cheering for more action before Ric Flair spoke, "Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to Total Drama WWE's Summer Royal! Before the break, we witness a physical women division match between the Good Twin Sister and the Sweet yet not so smart Princess of Fashion and Fun. WOO!" Ric wooed before Gerry took over,

"That's right, Ric. Sammy and Lindsay both gave it their all but in the end, it was Sammy Burton who scored a win over Lindsay Patterson after delivering both of her finishers. But during the break, TDW commissioner, Jacob Masters, announced a match for Total Drama WWE. It will be Sammy Burton taking on Beth Lockhart in a singles match. Oh boy, I'm already getting too excited for it." However, Edge soon said, 'Same here but right now, it's time for the next championship match of the night!' Soon the bell ringed while the vacated TDW Men's Tag Team titles stood on top of a pedestal before Matt Striker soon spoke,

"The following is a Tag Team match, scheduled for one fall and it is for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" The fans echoed and cheered before 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz played as DJ and Rodney both arrived, hearing the fans cheer for them both as they headed down to the ring. 'If memory serves, DJ and Rodney lost to the Party Bros in the first round of the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament when it was only Geoff and Owen. But tonight, they look for redemption and to become TDW Tag champs.' Edge said before both men entered the ring over the ropes as DJ pounded his chest like Tarzan while Rodney waved to the fans, as they waved back.

Soon enough, 'Party Rocking Anthem' by LMFAO played before both Geoff and Brody arrived, hearing the fans roar in total excitement as they both headed down to the ring. "Geoff and Brody have been best friends since they were teens, and they became Tag Team champions. But tonight, they look to make history and become 2-Time Tag Team champions just like what Brick McArthur did earlier after he defeated Sam and became a 2-time United States champion." Ric said before Brody slid into the ring and stood on the middle rope while Geoff entered onto the turnbuckle and toss his hat to the crowd as they all chant, 'Party Bros!' over and over. Soon both teams stood by their corner before Matt Striker resumed speaking.

"Introducing first, the team of the Large Country Boy, Rodney Fowler and the Brickhouse with a Heart, Devon 'DJ' Joseph!" DJ and Rodney both raised a fist to the fans, hearing them cheer again before Striker continued, "And introducing their opponents, they are the winners of the Ridonculous Race, The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff Matthews and the Latino Surfing Bro, Brody Gomez, THE PARTY BROS!" Geoff and Brody howled with excitement before they both chanted with the fans, 'IT'S PARTY TIME!' Both teams soon walked towards one another before sharing a handshake of good sportsmanship as Geoff and DJ both exit the ring, meaning that Rodney and Brody were going to start the match off for their team.

"Looks like Brody and Rodney will start this match off. Who will be victorious and become the first ever TDW Tag Team Champions? It's time to find out, NOW!" Pete said before the referee signaled the bell to ring as Brody and Rodney circled around the ring before grappling one another in a collar and elbow tie up. 'Both men are grappling each other for first control of this match. Who's gonna get it first?' Edge said before Rodney won the struggled and tossed Brody onto the corner before unleashing vicious strikes all over his head and body before stopping as he pulled Brody towards him and delivered a belly-to-belly toss, slamming Brody down on the ring mat. "Rodney delivers a powerful Belly-to-Belly toss onto the Latino Surfer, but he has to do more than that if he and DJ want to win the titles." Pete said before Rodney lifted Brody up again and locked in a tight bear hug hold, but Brody broke free after nailing elbows all over Rodney's head before following it up with an impressive proto bomb onto the Country boy as he quickly makes the tag.

"Brody tags Geoff in. Geoff was successful in defeating these two with his other Party Bro member, Owen Hudson. But he believes he can do it again with his long-time bro, Brody." Gerry said before Geoff started jabbing and elbowing Rodney over and over before attempting an Irish whip, but Rodney reversed it and toss Geoff to the ring as he nails him with an uranage before tagging DJ in. 'Now the Brickhouse with a Heart is in the ring.' Ric said before DJ and Rodney did a double clothesline onto Geoff before DJ followed up with a Big Splash as he attempted an early win, but Geoff kicked out at one. DJ soon started slamming Geoff down with over three powerslams before suplexing him down as he tagged Rodney back in. "Now Rodney's back in the ring." DJ tossed Geoff to the corner before Rodney Irish whipped DJ to the Party Bro, nailing a running splash before DJ tossed Geoff towards Rodney as he followed up with a big boot. "DJ and Rodney have full control over Geoff now and it's making Brody worried." Pete said while Brody shouted at his bro to keep going and not give up.

Rodney soon attempted a quick end as he was setting up for his finisher, Heart-Break Slam (Double Hand chokeslam.) But Geoff quickly made a comeback and nailed Rodney with a spinebuster before quickly tagging Brody back into the ring. Brody soon speared Rodney down before elbowing DJ off the apron as he soon began fighting back with a German Suplex onto the Country Boy before following it up with a Full Nelson Slam as he soon climbed onto the turnbuckle and quickly delivered a senton bomb onto Rodney before covering him. "Brody is on fire and he is going for the win!" Ric screamed before the ref started the count, '1…!' However, Rodney kicked out before Brody attempted a full nelson hold on Rodney before the Country Boy was too strong and broke free before nailing Brody with a powerful chest chop, making WALTER's look like a kitten. 'OH MY GOD! Did you hear that chop! That has got to hurt on Brody, folks!'

Rodney soon fought back as he power bombed Brody down before following it up with a Samoa drop as he then delivered a vicious running leg drop onto Brody before tossing him to his corner and tagging DJ back in. "DJ is now legal in the ring." Gerry said before both men grabbed Brody and delivered a double man suplex onto him before DJ went for the win while Rodney kicked Geoff down. '1…! 2…!' Brody powered out it, making the fans cheer on for the Party Bros while also cheering for DJ and Rodney. "DJ and Rodney have been in control of this match, but Geoff and Brody have been trying their best to regain control over the two." Gerry stated before DJ soon chopped Brody's chest, leaving a red mark all over it as he soon Irish whipped the Surfer to the ropes and attempted a clothesline but Brody dodged as Geoff tagged himself in before Brody delivered a spear onto DJ while Geoff entered the ring and clotheslined Rodney back down.

"Geoff's now in the ring again!" Ric stated as Brody exit the ring while Geoff quickly made a comeback for his team as he soon delivered a barrage of punches and jabs all over DJ's head and chest before Irish whipping him to the corner and nailing a big boot onto him before following it up with a brain buster as he soon kept going and nailed DJ with over three powerbombs before finishing off with a Hammerlock DDT. 'DDT by the Cowboy Partier and it looks like he might be going for the end of this party!' Edge said with excitement as Geoff clapped his fists while the fans chanted, 'PARTY STOPPER! PARTY STOPPER! PARTY STOPPER!' as Geoff was going for the Party Stopper. 'THIS PARTY IS OVER, BRO!' Geoff screamed as DJ slowly returned to his feet before Geoff grabbed him and held him over his shoulder. "HE'S GOING FOR IT, FOLKS!" Ric shouted as Geoff soon nailed DJ with the Party Stopper, making the fans scream with excitement before he pinned DJ for the win. '1…! 2…!'

But in a total shocker, Rodney entered the ring and elbowed Geoff hard, stopping the count. "Rodney saved his partner as this match is still going on!" Gerry said before Brody entered the ring and attempted another spear, but Rodney kneed his head and chokeslammed him out of his ring before Geoff grabbed him from behind, hoping to nail a German Suplex, but DJ stopped him with a German of his own before lifting the Party Bro up above his head and soon nailed down his finisher, Giant Slam. 'GIANT SLAM BY DJ! IT'S ALL OVER, FOLKS!' Pete screamed as DJ pinned his best friend before the ref started the count, '1…! 2…!' But to his shock, Geoff kicked out before the ref could land to 3. 'IMPOSSIBLE! GEOFF KICKED OUT OF DJ'S GIANT SLAM!?' DJ was shocked as well before Rodney told him to tag him in. DJ did so as Rodney was now the legal competitor. Both men nodded towards each other, grabbed Geoff by his throat and lifted him up high. 'I'm sorry, Geoff. But this match is ours!' Rodney said before he and DJ slammed Geoff down with a monstrous double man chokeslam, the same one they used to win against Sam and Cody and earned this chance.

"DOUBLE MAN CHOKESLAM! This has to be over, now!" Edge said in a shocked tone before Rodney pinned Geoff but as the ref counted, Brody slid into the ring and stopped the count. 'No! Brody stopped it! The Party Bros still have a chance!' Ric said in shock and relief before DJ grabbed Brody and attempted to toss him out of the ring, but Brody reversed it and tossed DJ out of ring instead. However, Brody speared Brody hard, pushing him out before returning his focus onto Geoff as he went for the Heart-Break Slam once again. But as he was going for it, Geoff broke free and quickly nailed the Country Boy down with a Party Stopper, causing both men to drop to the ring mat. 'Geoff and Rodney are down, folks! This might be their chance to tag in their partners in!' Gerry said as the referee started counting down to 10 while Geoff and Rodney crawled their way to their team's corner. DJ and Brody both begged and pleaded their partners to tag them back in before they are both unable to return to their feet. Soon, like lightning, Geoff and Rodney tagged their partner in as DJ and Rodney began throwing jabs after jabs towards each other, making the fans scream and cheer on in total excitement.

"DJ and Brody are going back and forth with each other, throwing powerful blows towards each other! This is anyone match!" Ric said before wooing as DJ and Brody kept going, back and forth, unleashing their assault against each other before DJ won the brawl and headbutted Brody hard as he attempted running lariat before Brody dodged, ran to the ropes and nailed a powerful shoulder tackle onto DJ before running to the ropes and delivering another shoulder tackle before doing it again one last time and successfully delivered a third shoulder tackle, bringing DJ down. 'Brody took down DJ with three shoulder tackles and it looks like he is going wild, folks!' Gerry screamed as Brody soon lifted DJ up onto his shoulder and quickly nailed him down with his finisher, Tidal Waster, before he looked at Geoff and soon tagged him back in.

"GEOFF!" Brody howled before he replied back, 'BRODY!' The Party Bros butted heads before Brody said, "YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Geoff soon screamed, 'IT'S TIME FOR THE TSUNAMIC HARPOON!' The two howled and chest bumped as they were going for their tag team finisher, The Tsunamic Harpoon. Both men stood behind DJ, watching him slowly return to his feet. 'Geoff and Brody are looking for to nail what they refer to as the Tsunamic Harpoon.' Ric said as DJ slowly returned to his feet before Geoff and Brody ran towards the ropes, passing DJ, running onto the opposite rope, and passing DJ again before running to the ropes and took down the Brickhouse with a Heart with double spear. 'A DOUBLE SPEAR! THAT'S THE TSUNAMIC HARPOON! THIS MIGHT BE OVER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' Edge screamed before Brody stopped Rodney with a super kick as Geoff pinned DJ before the ref started the count. '1…! 2…! 3…!'

The bell rang as the crowd all howled and screamed in total excitement, "Here are your winners and the first ever TDW Tag Team Champions! The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff Matthews; and The Latino Surfing Bro, Brody Gomez, THE PARTY BROS!" Matt Striker screamed as Geoff and Brody bro hugged each other before the referee handed them their TDW Tag Team championship belts as he raised their arms up high in victory. Brody leaped onto the turnbuckle and raised his title up high while Geoff kissed his and held it up as well. 'Once again, the Party Bros hold tag team gold as they are now TDW Tag Team champions! And looks who's coming to celebrate.' Edge said before Owen ran into the ring and gave his Party Bros a tight hug. 'WOOHOO, YOU GUYS DID IT AGAIN! THE PARTY BROS ARE AGAIN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!' Owen cheered happily as all three Party Bros raised their arms up high in victory, hearing the fans clap and cheer for the winners. DJ and Rodney both looked upset before Brody and Geoff exit the ring and soon shook their hands.

"You two improved a lot the last time we fought. You guys fought like you were champions of your very own." Geoff said with a smile before the group all share one big bro hug before the Party Bros entered the crowd arena and began celebrating with the fans just like the Street Profits did when they won tag team gold. 'DJ and Rodney pulled out an incredible effort but in the end, Geoff and Brody defeated them both and are now 2-Time Tag Team Champions, congratulation to the Party Bros.' Ric said as he clapped in cheerfulness before the scene changed to backstage as Jo finishing up her final warm up before she headed to ring side for the next match. 'Well folks, coming up next is the final match before our two major Main Event matches of tonight. Josephine 'Jo' Johnson will take on Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton in a 2 on 1 Tornado Handicap match. Can Dawn and Dakota manage to defeat Jo and be the first duo to gain a victory in a handicap match or will Jo be the third competitor to win a handicap match alone? Find out after these commercial breaks.' Pete said before the scene went black for commercial break.

**(Backstage Segment)**

During the break, Scott and Courtney were both discussing their plans on how to win their matches and become TDW World and Women's champion before Devin Taylor arrived and said to the two, "Scott Cornford, Courtney De La Cruz, just now the Party Bros won their tag team match and once again became Tag Team champions. Now are you both at all concern about Alejandro and Heather taking back their championship titles like what Brick McArthur and the Party Bros did?" Scott was the first to speak.

"Concern, perhaps. But are we worried and scared that we don't have a chance? Absolutely not!" Courtney soon began speaking, 'Devin, Ale and Heather were only able to win the WWE World and Divas championship because the former champs were at a disadvantage. And sure, Zoey and I weren't the best of friends and I may have seen her as a total threat but I know what happened to her was wrong.' Scott soon resumes speaking,

"Mike did his best to retake it and even though I did help him, it was only to get back at Alejandro. But he couldn't do it. Me, on the other hand… I can do this. Courtney and I are ready to take down the King and the Queen of Manipulation and show everyone who the true power couple of Total Drama really is. And then… after tonight… you will be looking at the new and first ever TDW World and Women's Champion… Courtney De La Cruz and Scott Cornford." Courtney then said, 'We are ready… and there is nothing those two are going to do to stop us… this is our chance and our opportunity to be on top of this division! And if that is all you have to ask us, Ms. Taylor, then we will be leaving now, thank you for interviewing us.'

The Duo of Courtney and Scott soon walked away as did Devin Taylor before someone, hiding beside backstage equipment, walked up, looking at Courtney and Scott. "Not if I have something to say about that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Brody pulled off a huge win and become the new TDW Tag Team Champions, after delivering their tag team finisher to DJ. 
> 
> And during the break, Courtney and Scott are confident that they will become the next power couple to hold Championship gold and the first ever TDW World and Women's Champion. However, it seems someone looks to ruin their chance.
> 
> Coming up, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson takes on Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton in a 2-on-1 Handicap match. Will Dawn and Dakota be the first duo to win a Handicap match or will Jo continue this streak and defeat the two? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Jo vs. Dawn and Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, it was a high impact tag team match between Party Bro members, Geoff Matthews and Brody Gomez, and the Gentle Giant duo of Devon 'DJ' Joseph and Rodney Fowler as both team fought against one another for the vacated TDW Men's Tag Team championship.
> 
> Both teams gave it their all but in the end, Brody and Geoff were the winners and the new TDW Tag Team champions after unveiling their new tag team finisher, the Tsunamic Harpoon, defeating the two and winning the tag team titles.
> 
> Up now is a Handicap match as Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton look to bring down the Jock-Ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson. Will the two make good on their promise or will Jo make them regret ever messing with her? Find out now

The scene showed Cathy Kelly, standing beside the new TDW Tag Team champions, the Party Bros before she soon said, "Hello and welcome back to Summer Royal, joining me at this time are the new TDW Tag Team champions, the Party Bros!" The trio all cheered and howled with excitement, 'Brody and Geoff, just before the break, you defeated DJ and Rodney and became not only the first ever TDW Tag Team champs but also the first ever 2-time tag team champions. How was your reaction when you won the championship titles?" Geoff soon was the first to speak, 'Cathy, me and Party Bros were just shocked and utterly stoked after we heard the bell ring, meaning that we are once again tag team champions but this time… TDW Tag Team champions, WOO!'

"Yeah, bro! Me and Geoff went into that ring, had a brawling battle with DJ and Rodney. Both dudes were real competitors and really gave us a match but in the end, we both took them down with our new finisher and now… once again, the Party Bros are gonna party wild because we are Tag Team champions for the 2nd time in a row, WOO!" Brody cheered with excitement before Owen soon spoke, 'I am extremely proud of these two party dudes right here. They partied hard and won the match to hold gold yet again, woohoo!' Cathy Kelly smiled, 'Well, congratulation on becoming tag team champions but now that you are, what's your plan?' The trio looked at each other and only gave her a direct answer, 'WE GONNA PARTY AND DEFEND, CATHY, WOO!' The Party Bros soon left, while Cathy just laughed a bit before the chance changed to ring side as Edge was clapping and laughing.

"Well again, congratulations to Geoff and Brody for becoming tag team champions once again. But they now have a target on their backs yet again, gentlemen. They need to watch themselves if they want to remain champions." Ric, Gerry, and Pete all nodded before the bell ranged, meaning that the next match is about to happen. 'Well folks, it's time we head to the next match of the night. And this is the final non-title match until our two huge main event matches for tonight.' Ric said while wooing before Kelly soon spoke, 'The following Woman Division match is a 2 on 1 Tornado Handicap match and it is scheduled for one fall!' Soon Metallica music played as Jo arrived, 'Introducing first, she is the Take No Prisoner Behind Jock-Ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson!' Jo headed to the ring, wearing a dark gray two piece women wrestling clothes, black boots and kneepads while the TDW crowd all booed and hissed at her though she was not fazed at all. "Look at Jo, she seems to be focused on her match tonight that she is not being fazed by the crowd's reaction to her." Edge said before Jo entered the ring and soon pounded her fist in anger while the crowd continued booing at her.

Soon, 'Earth Song' by Michael Jackson played as Dawn and Dakota arrived to the crowd cheering for them both, "And introducing her opponents, the team of the Aura Reading Moonchild, Dawn Greenwood and the Fame Monger, Dakota Milton." Dawn waved to the fans while Dakota struck a pose, making the men howl and cheer for her louder before the two headed to the ring. Dawn wore a tea leaf green one piece leotard, dark green boots and knee pads while Dakota wore a hot pink one piece leotard, light pink knee pads and boots while removing her sunglasses as the two entered the ring. However, Jo wasted no time as she charged at them both and attempted a double clothesline, but Dawn and Dakota dodged it and counter back with a double super kick. 'Double super kick onto the Jock-Ette!' Dawn and Dakota soon began attacking Jo as the referee signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match off.

"The match has begun and it looks like Dawn and Dakota are not wasting any time at all. They want to take Jo down fast and easy." Edge said before Dawn delivered a Dragon Whip kick onto Jo before Dakota nailed in a springboard moonsault onto Jo before Dawn and Dakota soon grabbed her by the head and delivered a double DDT onto her. 'The two are assaulting Jo Johnson with all they have!' Gerry said before Dawn soon went up the turnbuckle, telling Dakota to quickly grab Jo. Dakota soon did so before Dawn leaped towards their opponent and successfully delivered the Aura Slam finisher onto her. 'The Aura Slam by the Moonchild but it looks like Dakota going for her finisher too!'

Dakota soon grabbed Jo and quickly nailed her finisher, the FamouSTO, onto the Jock-Ette before she and Dawn both covered Jo down as the referee started the count. "This is match over already?!" Ric said before the referee began counting, '1… 2…' But to their shock, Jo power out it and pushed Dawn and Dakota off her. 'Oh, so close. Dawn and Dakota nearly had Jo where they wanted her.' Dawn and Dakota quickly decided to go UE and hit the High/Low maneuver. Both girls lifted Jo to her feet as Dawn ran to the ropes and attempted to hit a Flying Fish Hook while Dakota attempted to nail a low sweep kick, but Jo stopped them both as she nailed a sharp elbow to Dakota while clotheslining Dawn hard. "Oh, Jo stopped the two from delivering the High/Low finisher, made famous by the Undisputed Era in NXT." Ric said as Jo soon took total control of the match.

Jo nailed Dakota with a painful powerbomb before connecting a German Suplex onto Dawn as she then followed up with a clothesline to Dakota then a clothesline to Dawn before Irish whipping the Moonchild to the ropes then tossing the Fame Monger onto Dawn before charging in nailing them both down with a Running Splash, causing the two to drop to the ring mat. "Jo is destroying these two!" Edge screamed before Jo soon slammed Dakota down with a Full Nelson slam before grabbing Dawn and powerslamming her onto Dakota before running to the ropes and nailing down a senton bomb onto the two. 'You think you both were going to get the best of me again?! Ha! You two are nothing but a total waste of everyone's time!' Jo soon lifted the two onto her shoulder and delivered a Samoan Drop onto Dawn and Dakota. 'Oh good lord, just end this match. They suffered long enough!' Ric said before Jo decided that she was done.

Jo soon grabbed both Dawn and Dakota by the throat and ended it all with a double Jock-Ette Slam onto the two. "Double Jock-Ette Slam by the Take No Prisoner Behind Jock-Ette and she is now going for the win!" Jo placed Dawn on top of Dakota before pinning them both with one hand. '1…! 2…! 3…!' The bell as the TDW crowd all booed and hissed bitterly, 'Here is your winner, the Take No Prisoner Behind Jock-Ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson!' The referee raised Jo's arm as she just chuckled in victory before pushing Dawn and Dakota out of the ring, adding insult to their defeat. 'You both shouldn't play with the big girls just yet. You should fight someone in your own level, hahahaha!' Jo laughed and mocked Dawn and Dakota before exiting the ring and heading back to the Locker room area.

"Dawn and Dakota tried to end the match quick, but Jo's ruthless strength and aggression was too much for them both. She is now the third competitor in TDW to win a Handicap match alone. Congratulations to the Jock-Ette but we hope Dawn and Dakota are not injured after what they just suffered." Edge said while Sam helped Dakota and even Dawn up, helping them both back to the locker room area. But the screen soon changed to Heather, who was finishing up her final warmup while it also showed Courtney pacing back and forth, motivating herself before Ric soon spoke, 'Well folks, coming up next is the first main event of the night, the former WWE Divas Champion, the Queen Bee, Heather Yang Masterson will take on one of her most hated rivals, the Type A C.I.T, Courtney De La Cruz, the TDW first ever Women's Ladder match for the vacated TDW Women's Championship! Will Heather make history and be the first competitor to hold both Divas and Women's title or will Courtney silence the haters and climb up the ladder to become TDW Women's Champion? Only way to find out see to stay tune here on Total… Drama… WWE Summer Royal, WOO!' Ric wooed as the screen went black for commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo quickly annihilated and defeated Dawn and Dakota in quick fashion, nailing them both with a Jock-Ette slam, making them both pay for what happened last week. 
> 
> Coming up is the first main event of the night, the Queen Bee and the Type A C.I.T collide in TDW's first ever Women's Ladder match for the vacated TDW Women's championship. Will Heather reclaim her title and rule over TDW or will Courtney silence the haters and Heather and climb the ladder to victory?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Heather vs. Courtney: Ladder match for the TDW Women's Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, it was a 2 on 1 Women's Handicap Match as Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton took on the Take No Prisoner Behind Jock-Ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson. 
> 
> The Moonchild and the Fame Monger tried to end the match quickly and even delivered their finisher, but Jo's brute strength was too much for them both. Jo obliterated and destroyed them both and easily won the match after delivering a double Jock-Ette Slam on them both. 
> 
> But now it is time for the first main event of the night, Heather Yang Masterson and Courtney De La Cruz collide in TDW's first ever Women's Ladder match for the vacated TDW Women's Championship! Will the Queen Bee of TDW reclaim her title or can the Type A C.I.T silence her and become the new TDW Women's champion? Find out now!

The scene showed ringside, ladders were around the ring and in the idle as TDW Summer Royal was back from commercial break. "Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to Total Drama WWE: Summer Royal! Just before the breaks, we witness a brutal and quick 2 on 1 Handicap match between Dawn Greenwood and Dakota Milton as they attempted to score a win over the Jock-Ette, Josephine 'Jo' Johnson. Both women did all they could and landed their finishers as fast as they could, but in the end, Jo's brute strength was too much for Dawn and Dakota after she delivered two Jock-Ette Slams onto both competitors, scoring a double pin fall win for herself." Edge said, summarizing the last match before the break as Ric Flair soon said,

"Jo didn't show any mercy to Dawn nor to Dakota and made them pay after what they did to her last week. But ladies and gentlemen, it is almost time for our 1st main event of the night! We witness the Party Bros and Brick McArthur become the new TDW United States champion and the new TDW Tag Team champions. But now it is time for the next title match of the night! WOO!" Ric wooed before the bell ranged, signaling the next match of the night. 'Tonight's first Main Event is a Women's Ladder match! There are no pin falls, no submissions, no count-outs or disqualifications. The only way to win is to be the first competitor to climb the ladder and retrieve the title. The first one to do so will be the winner and the first ever TDW Women's Champion!' Lilian Garcia said before 'Let it rock' by Kevin Rudolph played, 'Introducing first, she is the Type-A C.I.T, Courtney De La Cruz!' Courtney headed down to the ring, wearing a burn sienna one piece leotard, white knee pads and boots while her hair was tied in a pony tail as the crowd showed a mix reaction to her, but mainly booed at her, upsetting her a bit but not letting it distract her.

"Courtney here has been seen as a hero and villain by many people but everyone in TDW sees her as someone who thinks of herself only. But there are some who sees the good in Courtney and even some of the fans can see it too." Edge said while Courtney entered ring before Gerry said, 'Either way, this is her opportunity to not only become a champion but to become the first ever TDW Women's Champion. But she has to defeat a competitive rival of hers.' Soon 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' by Tata Young played, 'And introducing her opponent, she is the winner of Total Drama World Tour and the former WWE Divas champion, the Queen Bee, Heather Yang Masterson!' Lilian exit the ring as Heather arrived, wearing a robe that a queen would wear before removing it, showing her royal purple one piece leotard, dark red knee pads and boots while smirking at her opponent from a far before she headed down the idle, hearing the fans boo and hiss bitterly at her. 'Heather was the 2nd and final WWE Divas champion for TDW before she was forced to relinquish the title along with the other former champions. Heather and Courtney both had history together, they were in different teams in first 2 seasons before they both became teammates during World Tour. The season where the Queen Bee won the million dollars but also the season where Courtney's friendship with Gwen ended thanks to a love triangle.' Pete said before Ric said,

"To be honest; she, Gwen and Duncan all were to blame but Courtney made everyone think that Gwen kissed her boyfriend." Edge then replied back, 'That may be true. But their friendship was more destroyed back in All-Stars. But why are we discussing about Gwen and Courtney when the C.I.T is about to face off against the Queen Bee.' Heather entered the ring as she held her hand up, causing the fans to boo and hiss even more. 'YOU BOTH SUCK! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS CHANCE! I HOPE YOU BOTH LOSE!' the fans chanted, meaning that neither Heather nor Courtney are fan favorites, though there were some who were rooting for Courtney, surprising her a bit. 'This match is one of my favorites. I fought against Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight title back in 2009... in which I lost. Though it was still a thrilling match.' Edge said before Heather and Courtney stared down at each other before the referee ordered them to back away. "In this match, the only way to win is to climb that ladder and be the first one to grab that title. Who's going to make history tonight? Will Heather become champion once again or will Courtney win the gold and be the first TDW Women's Champion? We are about to find out, WOO!"

The referee told both competitors the rules while the TDW Women's title was hang above the ring, being eyed by both Heather and Courtney. Heather and Courtney both glared at one another... before the ref signaled the bell to ring, officially starting the match up. Heather and Courtney circled around the ring before they both engaged in a grappling battle, fighting for control in the match before Courtney won it as she tossed Heather to the ropes and display her power with a spine buster onto the Queen Bee. "Spine buster by the C.I.T and now she's going for more." Gerry said as Courtney elbowed Heather over and over before slamming her against the corner and attempted a big boot but Heather countered with a lariat before slamming the C.I.T onto the steel pole and followed it up with snap German suplex. 'Heather has control after a brutal snap German but it looks like she's going out of the ring now.' Pete said as Heather exit the ring and quickly grabbed a ladder and pushed it into the ring, but as she did so, Courtney drop kicked the ladder, hitting it onto Heather.

"Oh! Courtney kicked the ladder straight onto Heather's head and it looks like she's going for the early win." Edge said as Courtney quickly set the ladder up and began climbing it up, nearly halfway to the TDW Women's championship belt before Heather returned to the ring and stopped her by pulling her down by the leg before nailing her down a Royal Pain finisher. 'WHAT THE HELL!? Heather nailed Courtney with the Royal Pain finisher! I don't think Courtney going to get back up.' Ric said in shock before Heather attempted to climb the ladder but Courtney got back up and stopped her by pushing the ladder down, tossing Heather out of the ring. 'My god! Courtney pushed Heather down from the ladder and onto the outside mat. This may be her chance now!' Courtney, however, knew it wasn't enough as she exit the ring and grabbed Heather.

"This is my chance, Heather! You won the Divas title because someone helped you. I won this chance on my own! You don't deserve that title and I am going to make sure you don't win it at all!" Courtney howled before she slammed Heather onto the steel steps before going under the ring and pulling out a steel chair as she nailed a couple of chair shots against Heather's back before nailing her with the Hammerlock DDT straight onto the chair, making the fans cheer on wildly, once again shocking Courtney. 'GO, COURTNEY! GET THE BELT! YOU'RE NOT MY FAVORITE BUT I DON'T WANT HEATHER TO WIN! LET'S GO, COURTNEY!' The fans showed their support even some who weren't fans of her, filling Courtney with more determination as she entered the ring and began climbing the ladder once again.

"Courtney is going for it now! Can she do it?" Gerry said as she kept going, inches away from the title... before the titantron showed a clip of Courtney yelling at Gwen during World Tour. 'What the hell?! What is happening?' Edge said as the titantron continued showing many of Courtney's misdeeds; costing her team the win, making everyone think that Gwen was the one at fault for the kiss, Courtney making the chart in All-Stars; causing Courtney to feel guilty and horrible. 'I didn't mean to... I wasn't myself! I'm sorry!' Courtney ruffled her hair, giving Heather enough time to return to her feet as she entered the ring and soon began nailing many chairs shots all over Courtney's back, pulling her down before power bombing Courtney out of the ring. 'Heather powerbombed Courtney out of the ring after she got distracted from what seems to be every single misdeed Courtney did during Total Drama. You saw how Courtney looked, she looked completely destroyed after seeing what she did in her past.' Pete said as Heather soon began climbing the ladder... before she soon stopped. 'No, not yet.'

Heather soon exit the ring, walking towards Courtney, who was looking completely destroyed after re-watching her misdeed. "You see that little Ms. Perfect... you are not a hero at all." Heather pulled Courtney by her hair before slapping her face. "You will never redeem yourself; you will never be a champion, you are nothing!" Heather slapped Courtney's face again and again, angering Courtney very badly. "That title belongs to me! I am the Queen of TDW and I will make you bow down!" Heather screamed before she suffered for it as Courtney returned to her train of thoughts and headbutted Heather hard before slamming her against the barricade as she elbowed and punched Heather over and over before she landed a big boot onto the Queen Bee, kicking her into the crowd section as Courtney followed her. 'Heather and Courtney are now brawling in the crowd section of the arena. But the match must end in the ring!' Pete said as both women fought back and forth, throwing punches after punches against each other before Heather chopped Courtney's throat as she slammed her by the steel arm bars before tossing her onto the barricade and soon clotheslining herself and Courtney back to ringside.

"Heather and Courtney returned to ringside but the Queen Bee has control in their ladder match." Edge said as Heather went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick as she began nailing Courtney with an onslaught of kendo stick strikes all over her back and chest, making her scream in pain before she began choking her with the stick. 'Heather choking Courtney with the kendo stick now! She's hoping to make the C.I.T pass out so she can easily get the title now.' Gerry said while Heather continued choking Courtney before the C.I.T elbowed Heather's gut as she then lifted her onto her shoulder and delivered a fireman's carry powerslam onto the steel steps. 'Oh god, a powerful fireman's carry powerslam by the Type A C.I.T!' Ric shouted as Courtney soon went under the ring and pulled out a table before pushing it into the ring and set it up. But while she did, Heather slowly got back up and grabbed a steel chair before entering the ring and waited for Courtney to turn around. "Heather's behind Courtney! She needs to watch out." Courtney soon turned around as Heather attempted a chair shot, but Courtney dodged it and soon nailed a lariat to the back of Heather's head before she followed it with a full nelson slam onto the steel chair as she kept going with a brainbuster before she finished it off with her finisher, Judgment Day.

"Oh my holy god and heaven! Courtney De La Cruz has annihilated Heather before finishing it off with Judgment Day!" Gerry said before Courtney grabbed Heather and slammed her onto the ladder before tossing her out of the ring and quickly delivered a suicide dive onto the Queen Bee before she then nailed a powerbomb onto the apron, damaging Heather's back. 'Courtney is showing off her aggressive side in this match, folks.' Courtney tossed Heather into the crowd section as she quickly slide into the ring and grabbed the ladder, setting it up before she began climbing up the ladder, hearing the fans cheer for her, making her smile in total joy. 'GO COURTNEY! YOU CAN DO IT! BECOME CHAMPION!' Courtney soon gotten closer and closer as she was inches away from grabbing the title. 'She's almost there! C'mon Heather, get up!' Pete said while he and Gerry looked worried as Courtney is just finger tips away from grabbing the title and becoming the first ever TDW Women's Champion... until the titantron revealed something. "Huh!?" The titantron showed Courtney using brass knuckles on Sammy during their match and soon showed her attacking Bridgette during the finales of WWE Tag Team Championship tournament. 'No! Stop it! Take it off! I didn't mean it! Honest!' Courtney was feeling guilty again, regretting what she did months ago. The titantron soon began saying 'You don't deserve this! You are nothing but a cheater! YOU ARE A VILLAIN, COURTNEY!'

While that was happening, Heather returned to her feet, noticing Courtney was on top of the ladder but wasn't grabbing the title... this was her chance. "Courtney! Grab the title! Hurry!" Edge and the fans screamed and shouted at Courtney to regain her focus and pull the title down. But before she could even do so, Heather quickly returned to the ring, with a kendo stick and began nailing shots after shots all over Courtney's back and body before she soon grabbed her head and soon nailed in an elevated Royal Pain onto Courtney before she soon finished her off with a gut wrench powerbomb onto the table as she soon slammed Courtney's arm straight onto the steel pole, causing her to drop out of the ring as Heather rushed herself and began climbing the ladder. 'YES! Do it, Heather! Climb that ladder faster!' Gerry and Pete shouted while Edge screamed, 'Heather's all alone! Courtney needs to get back on her feet before it's too late!' Courtney struggled to get back to her feet as Heather made it to the top of the ladder as she soon gloated and sat down on the ladder, similar to how the Miz did back in WrestleMania as she soon said, 'Game over, C.I.T... or should I say, L.O.S.E.R!' Heather soon grabbed the TDW Women's championship belt and unhook it, pulling the title down as the bell rang while the crowd all booed and hissed as Courtney dropped to her knees and looked on in total disappointment.

"Here is your winner and the first ever TDW Women's Champion! The Queen Bee of Total Drama, Heather Yang Masterson!" Lilian Garcia said as Heather chuckled in total victory while she held the TDW Women's title above her head, making the fans boo and hiss bitterly. 'Hahahaha! I told you all I would take back my title! I am once again-NO! I am still your champion of the TDW Women's Division! Hahahahahahahaha! Welcome back...' Heather kissed her TDW Women's title as she climbed down the ladder and exit the ring while Courtney looked at her with an upset and disappointed glare. 'You lost... You were never going to beat me! Live with that, Ms. L.O.S.E.R! Hahaha!' Heather gloated and laughed as she left the ring while holding her TDW Women's title around her shoulder while Courtney entered the ring and stood by the corner. 'Courtney was just seconds away from grabbing the TDW Women's title but just before she even could do so, someone replayed all of her misdeeds that she has done. And from what I can tell, she already regretted them all.' Edge said before Courtney walked to the center of the ring, looking upset by her defeat before the TDW crowd all clapped and cheered for her, congratulating her on her effort in the match.

"Even so, it looks like Courtney has won the hearts and the support of the TDW crowd here tonight in Summer Royal." Ric said while the fans clapped and cheered for the C.I.T, making her feel a bit better. Until she soon felt a painful strike of a steel chair... by the Loner Goth, Gwen Woodlock?! 'What the hell? What is Gwen doing here?!' Pete said before Gwen continued striking Courtney's back over and over with the steel chair, making her scream in total pain before she grabbed her by the hair and shouted, 'You didn't deserve to even fight for that title!' Gwen resume attacking Courtney over and over with the steel chair before she then pushed it again Courtney's neck and once again spoke, 'You of all people shouldn't have been given the chance to fight for that belt! You of all people shouldn't have ever even fight to earn the shot! You are nothing more than a villain that will fail over and over! You... You betrayed me! You lost the trust in so many of our friends and you... made everyone think that I was the villain... BUT YOU ARE THE VILLAIN!' Gwen looked completely enraged before she pushed the steel chair onto Courtney's head, making her scream in pain before she stopped but soon nailed an uranage as she then climbed up the turnbuckle. 'Somebody stop her!' Ric said before Gwen soon nailed her finisher, the Dark Dive, onto Courtney, causing the fans to boo at Gwen.

Gwen ruffled her hair before she kneel down and said, "You... were my best friend but you... you chose the money over our friendship! I am going to make sure you regret ever betraying me... De La Cruz!" Gwen soon exit the ring while referees and medical officials entered the ring and helped a battered Courtney while Gwen continued to glare at her former best friend. "Gwen Woodlock assaulted and destroyed Courtney after her defeat over Heather Yang Masterson for the TDW Women's championship. But folks, up next is the final match of the night, Scott Cornford and Alejandro Burromuerto will go head to head in a Last Man Standing match for the vacated TDW World Heavyweight championship. Can Alejandro join his Queen and retake gold or will Scott do what his sweetheart couldn't do and become the first TDW World Champion. We will find out after the break." Ric said as Alejandro and Scott headed to the ring as their Championship match is up next before the screen went dark for commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather Yang Masterson is once more the champion of the Women's Division. The Queen Bee reclaim her title and is now the first ever TDW Women's Champion! 
> 
> Courtney may have lost but she won the hearts of the fans. Though her pain continued after being assaulted by the Loner Goth, Gwen Woodlock. It seems Gwen has finally decided to take the C.I.T down for good.
> 
> But coming up is the second and final Main Event of the night, Devious Dirtboy, Scott Cornford, and The Spanish Arch Villain, Alejandro Burromuerto, collide in a Last Man Standing match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship. Who will be the last man standing and become the first ever TDW World Heavyweight champion? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Scott vs. Alejandro in a Last Man Standing match for the TDW World Heavyweight Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, it was the first main event of the night, Courtney De La Cruz challenged Heather Yang Masterson in a Women's Ladder match for the vacated TDW Women's Championship title.
> 
> Both women showed off their best as Courtney was only inches away from becoming champion. But after witnessing her past misdeed, it distracted the C.I.T long enough for the Queen Bee to take her out and soon climb the ladder up and receive the TDW Women's title, becoming the first ever TDW Women's Champion.
> 
> But after the match, Courtney won the respect of the fans but soon suffered even more after being assaulted by her former friend, Gwen Woodlock.
> 
> But now it is time for the final match of the night, Scott Cornford collides with Alejandro Burromuerto in a Last Man Standing match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! Will the King of Manipulation once again become champion or is it time for the Devious Dirtboy to become the next world champion? Find out right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was co-written by me and my bro, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher in Fanfiction.

The scene showed ring side, the fans were cheering and screaming as TDW: Summer Royal was back from commercial break. "Hello again everyone, welcome back to Summer Royal. Before the break, we witness an insane ladder match between Heather Yang Masterson and Courtney De La Cruz!" Edge said with an excited tone before Ric Flair took over and wooed with excitement. 'Woooo! You said it, Edge! The match looked like a fantasy dream match between Antonio Inoki and the late great Eddie Guerrero!' Edge soon answered back, "Indeed it was, Ric. Courtney was so very close to becoming the new TDW Women's Champion, but after witnessing her past misdeed, it was enough for Heather to regain control, eliminate Courtney and climb up the ladder, becoming the new and first ever TDW Women's Champion."

"That is correct. However, The Type A C.I.T did win the respect of the fans around us here. But she soon suffered even more by the hands of her former friend, the Loner Goth, Gwen Woodlock. Devin Taylor even tried to have a word with Gwen, but she quickly left the arena after her assault towards Courtney De La Cruz." Gerry stated, summarizing Gwen assaulting Courtney after her defeat towards Heather as a replay showed Devin Taylor trying to have a word with Gwen during the break, but she was ignoring her constantly.

"Gwen, can we have a word with you?" Devin Taylor asked before Gwen rudely answered back. 'No questions asked.' But Devin soon said, "But everyone is wondering why-" That was when Gwen had enough and stopped Devin by shouting, 'I said NO! Leave me alone and get that damn camera away from me!' Gwen pushed the camera away as she grabbed her suitcase and left the area in a hurry before the scene returned to ring side as the commentary team looked shocked, 'What the hell was that all about?!' Ric said before Edge took over.

"I guess Gwen isn't going to answer anything about what she did to Courtney after her ladder match. But folks, tonight's event has been filled with surprises and high impacting matches. But it is now time for our main event!" Edge said with an excited tone before the bell soon ranged for the Main Event of the night as Malevolent yet Romantic Spanish Music began to play as Alejandro soon arrived to the scene, coming out to the loud boos and hisses of the fans while sporting a dark red wrestling trunks, black knee pads and boots. "The former WWE World Champion looks completely smug tonight, folks. It almost seems like he is totally convinced that he is walking out of Summer Royal as the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Edge said while Alejandro headed down the entrance ramp before Pete said, 'I'll tell you this. My money is on the King of Manipulation winning tonight, gentlemen.'

Alejandro soon entered the ring as he stood tall in the center with a smirk while the fans continued to boo and hiss at him bitterly yet the ladies screamed in total affection, making him smirk even more. "Nothing will change here. The ladies do love a charmer like Alejandro." Ric said as Edge soon agreed with his fellow Hall of Famer. 'Yeah, that's true Ric.' As Alejandro continued to stand tall, his music soon stopped as Country music began playing as Scott arrived, hearing the fans either cheered or booed for him but the cheer were a bit more louder.

"And here comes his opponent, these two were the first duo to become the WWE Tag Team Champions but after losing those titles to the Party Bros back in Heaven or Hell. Alejandro fully blamed Scott for their defeat." Gerry said before Ric replied back, 'And now they are opponents, fighting for the vacated TDW World Heavyweight championship.' Scott headed down the idle, wearing a dark orange wrestling shorts, brown boots and knee pads before entering the ring as he pounded his chest to the fans, hearing them cheer and boo for him as Andy Shepard soon began announcing tonight's Main Event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… this is the main event of Summer Royal… a Last Man Standing match for the vacated TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" The fans cheered and screamed in total excitement as Andy Shepard continued on, "Introducing first, he is the runner up of Total Drama World Tour and is a former WWE World Heavyweight champion, the Spanish Arch Villain, Alejandro Burromuerto!" Alejandro took a bow while the fans all booed and hissed at him. "And introducing his opponent, he is a semi-finalist in two seasons of Total Drama and is also a former WWE Tag Team Champion… the Devious Dirtboy, Scott Cornford!" Scott raised his arms up high while the fans continued showing a mix support for him as he and Alejandro soon stared down at one another.

"You had your glory in the spotlight but now it is my time!" Scott said with a slight glare before Alejandro answered back bitterly, 'My reign as champion may have stopped because of last week… but tonight… I will put you in a dirt nap and once again rule this brand as your one and only Champion!' Scott snickered and jokily said, "We'll just see about that… Dead Donkey!" Alejandro widen in total anger before the bell rang as the Last Man Standing match began with both men hammering away with lefts and rights! 'HERE WE GO!' The Commentary teams all shouted as Edge soon began.

"The match has officially started and both men aren't wasting any little time at all!" Gerry soon replied back, 'They're both firing away with furious lefts and rights all over one another!' Scott and Alejandro kept punching and jabbing each other all over their bodies before Scott soon took control, elbowing Alejandro onto the ropes before nailing a big boot onto him, kicking him out of the ring. Scott then kept going as he stood on the apron and nailed a double axe-handle onto Alejandro before nailing him down with a lariat clothesline. 'Scott nailed down Alejandro, but he is not yet done with him!' Pete shouted as Scott soon went under the ring and pulled out a steel chair as he attempted to hit Alejandro, only for the Spanish Villain to deliver a wicked superkick to the dirtboy's head. 'Superkick by Alejandro!' Gerry screamed as Pete took over.

"And it looks like Alejandro has something in mind." Alejandro soon got onto the ring apron and nailed a springboard tornillo onto Scott, surprising the commentators. 'Alejandro with a beautiful Tornillo to Scott!' Edge howled as Alejandro soon grabbed Scott and slammed him hard against the apron before tossing him onto the steel steps. 'This is my brand, rat! Nobody is going to take me down at all!' Alejandro screamed as he soon grabbed the steel chair and struck Scott down below, making the crowd groaned. 'A vicious chair shot by the Spanish Villain.' Alejandro soon kept going as he struck Scott down against his back, making him scream in pain before slamming the chair down against his throat, making him couch very badly. "Oh man! That has got to hurt!" Pete said before Edge replied back,

"You said it, a chair shot to the back and another one right onto the cervical area… yeah that realty has to hurt." Alejandro soon placed the chair down as he grabbed Scott, pulled him towards the chair and nailed in his finisher, the Spanish Crosser onto him and onto the steel chair. "OH MY GOD!" Edge and Ric screamed in total shock before Pete said, 'The Spanish Crosser finisher into the steel chair!' Gerry then said, "This may be over, folks!' The referee soon started the count, but Scott quickly returned to his feet at the count of 6. "Nope! He is back up, folks!" Edge said as Alejandro attempted another Spanish Crosser, but Scott countered it and soon nailed a spinebuster onto the commentary team, breaking it into pieces. 'Good God! Scott countered Alejandro's finisher with a spinebuster onto the announcers table!' Gerry said before Pete kept going, 'Now Alejandro is down and the referee is counting once again.'

But as the referee started the count, Scott stopped him as he began striking Alejandro down with a kendo stick, leaving painful red marks all over his chest and back before he began to use it as a choking device. Scott kept going for a few more seconds as he then let go, causing Alejandro to drop down before the referee began the count again as he was up to the count of 8 before Alejandro was back up onto his feet. "Alejandro quickly got back up, but Scott isn't done yet, folks!" Edge said as Scott soon resumed attacking Alejandro before he soon grabbed the stick and pulled it away from Scott as he now started using it on him. Alejandro struck Scott's entire body before he began hitting his head with it over and over until the dirtboy began to bleed.

"HOLY CRAP! Scott's busted open like a watermelon!" Ric screamed in total shock as Alejandro soon dropped the kendo stick and quickly nailed a full nelson slam onto the ring apron, damaging Scott's back brutally. 'A Nelson Slam onto the apron! Scott must be in constant pain right now!' Edge screamed as Alejandro backed away as the referee once again started the count, but Scott quickly returned to his feet at 8, frustrating Alejandro. Alejandro quicky delivered a superkick before nailing Scott with a gutwrench powerbomb onto the apron, damaging his back even more before grabbing his head and nailing another Spanish Crosser. 'A 2nd Spanish Crosser! This match has to be over!' Edge screamed as the referee began counting again but Scott shockingly returned to his feet at the count of 9, infuriating Alejandro even more. 'Impossible! How are you still up!?'

Alejandro attempted to grab a weapon from under the ring, but Scott made a comeback as he grabbed Alejandro and delivered his finisher, The Exterminator. The fans roared excited as Scott leaned against the barricade while the referee began the count. "That's it! Scott has exterminated Alejandro! We are going to have Scott as the new Champion!" Ric said but to their shock as well, Alejandro returned to his feet as the count of 9, looking like he has had enough of Scott's attempts. Scott quickly attempted to regain control, but Alejandro stopped him as he nailed a handspring arm drag, followed up with a hard roundhouse kick to Scott's head before finishing off with one more Spanish Crosser. 'Oh my lord and heaven, Alejandro has just demolished Scott and nailed him with a third Spanish Crosser, but it looks like he's not finished just yet.' Gerry said in shock as Alejandro soon went under the ring and pulled out a table and a bag of broken glass before setting the table outside the ring and emptying the bag of broken glass all over it. 'This… Ends… NOW!' Alejandro screamed as he grabbed Scott and dragged him towards the broken glass covered table.

Alejandro grabbed his head and soon nailed Scott with one final Spanish Crosser onto the broken glass, causing the crowd to groan, scream and be in total shock. "GOOD LORD! Scott is bleeding all over!" Edge screamed in total shock as Ric soon said, 'This has to be over now!' The referee started the count yet again as Scott struggled to get back up and continue on but soon dropped back down, as Alejandro just smiled malevolently as the referee soon counted down to 10, causing the bell to ring and the crowd to boo and hiss bitterly.

"Ladies and gentlemen… here is your winner and the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion… The Spanish Arch Villain, Alejandro Burromuerto!" Andy Shepard said as Alejandro grabbed the TDW World title away from the referee and held it up high in total victory while the fans all booed and hissed in anger. 'Hahaha! I told you all! That I would still be your champion and I prove it to you all! Hahahaha!' Alejandro laughed and screamed to everyone as he soon walked towards a bloodied and battered Scott. 'I told you, Rat Boy, I would leave this arena as Champion… and I made it happen!' Alejandro soon left ring side before Heather Yang Masterson greeted her king as they both soon held their titles up high, making the fans boo and hiss at them both in total disappointment.

"Unbelievable!" Edge said while ruffling his hair in total disbelieve before Pete started chuckling and said, 'I told you guys. Alejandro Burromuerto would become our new and first ever TDW World Heavyweight champion, Hahaha!' Gerry soon joined in and chuckled as well, 'I agree with you, Pete. Hahaha.' Soon Ric Flair spoke for his final time in TDW, 'Well folks, tonight was full of surprises and it ended with the King of Manipulation once again becoming champion for Total Drama WWE.' Edge soon finished off for tonight, "Well, that is it for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. See you all again next time in TDW. Until then, thanks for joining us." The screen soon went black as the event was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro demolished Scott and was the last man standing, becoming the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion! 
> 
> What will happen now after the event so Summer Royal? You just have to stay tune as we head back to Total Drama WWE! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic. I hoped you all enjoyed it very much. This will resume back in my Total Drama WWE Fanfic series. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Those are the matches for tonight! Who will win their matches and who will become TDW Champions? Find out in the next chapter


End file.
